grand theft auto: ponyville
by samuel rodrigo
Summary: Rainbow dash en una chica que después de la muerte de sus padres a manos de un asesino desconocido, ella viaja a ponyville para investigar, pero los secretos y las mentiras abundan en esa ciudad y deberá sobrevivir y encontrar respuestas con ayuda de pinkie pie y su banda, pero tendrá que sobrevivir muchos peligros para encontrar su venganza.
1. Chapter 1

**Grand theft auto: ponyville.**

 **Capitulo 1.**

un auto deportivo color cyan avanzaba rápidamente por la carretera de entrada a la ciudad de ponyville, la conductora una chica de pelo multicolor que sujetaba el volante con fuerza, mientras esquivaba el trafico, una vez entro en la ciudad, giro a la derecha, para dirigirse al barrio de san jacinto, barrio hispano por excelencia y hogar de la pandilla los smiles, una pandilla de chicanos aficionados con los lowriders y las fiestas, tardo unos 5 minutos en llegar ya que estaba bastante cerca de la entrada norte de la ciudad, nada mas entrar al barrio noto que las casa estaban muy deterioradas, igual que las tiendas y otros negocios, pero también noto una gran cantidad de pandilleros a pie o en auto, todos los autos con suspensión hidráulica, cuando vio a donde se dirigía estaciono el auto cerca y camino hasta un callejón cercano, donde había mas pandilleros con sus autos, haciendo una competencia de saltos, pero al verla todos se acercaron a ella y uno de ellos dijo con un tono de voz amenazante:

-¿que haces tu aquí?, no seras policía, ¿verdad?.

-no solo vengo a ver a pinkie pie, ella sabe que vendría. Respondió la chica tranquila

-Ah, eres la chica que menciono pinkie, siento mucho el malentendido, solo nos cuidábamos ya sabes. Respondió el chico de antes nervioso.

En ese momento una chica de pelo rosa, hizo acto de presencia y al ver todo el asunto dijo con un tono de voz alegre:

-hola dashie, por fin llegas te he estado esperando, disculpa a mis chicos solo hacen su trabajo, pero dime ¿que te trae a esta ciudad?.

Rainbow dash tomo una bocanada de aire y respondió:

-Estoy buscando venganza, mataron a mis padres, a mi hermana y a mi novio y según he averiguado, el asesino vive en esta ciudad.

-Lamento mucho tu perdida dashie, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero no puedo hacer mucho no tengo tanto poder en esta ciudad. Respondió pinkie con desanimo.

-gracias pinkie, siempre es bueno contar con tu ayuda. Respondió rainbow.

-De nada dashie, veré que puedo hacer para ayudarte con ese asesino. Respondió pinkie con mucho animo.

Rainbow se despidió de pinkie y salio del callejón, se subió a su coche y arranco rumbo ningún sitio. Estuvo un buen rato dando vueltas por la ciudad, hasta que paso por la parte sur de la ciudad, mas concretamente el barrio de isadora streets que igual que san jacinto era un barrio pobre y deteriorado, pero eso no le llamo la atención sino tres hombres parados en una esquina hablando, vestían con trajes blancos, con corbatas purpuras y los tres usaban una mascara purpura que cubría la mitad de su cara, la apariencia de esos hombre no concordaba con el aspecto del barrio y menos aun su auto que era un buffalo de color blanco con detalles purpuras, rainbow de inmediato recordó que el hombre que asesino a sus padres y hermana llevaba esa misma ropa. Cuando asesinaron a sus seres queridos, rainbow se encontraba comprando unas cosas en la tienda, cuando llego, el hombre estaba saliendo de la casa, mientras se guardaba el arma en una funda, el hombre no la vio a ella, pero el pudo verlo claramente pero como usaba mascara no pudo verle bien la cara, el hombre se monto en un buffalo blanco con detalles purpuras y se fue rápidamente de ahí, ella justo en ese momento había entrado a su casa y vio la escena en la sala de estar, sus padres, su hermana de 13 años y su novio muertos, llamo a la policía de inmediato y dio la descripción del hombre, pero un mes después todavía la policía no tenia pistas, y ella llamo a pinkie y le informo que iba a ponyville que necesitaba su ayuda, y ahí estaba en frente de esos hombres que usaban el mismo tipo de ropa y auto, pero cuando miro mas detalladamente supo que ninguno de ellos era el hombre que buscaba, pero era una pista que la llevaría al culpable de la muerte de sus seres queridos, ella de inmediato estaciono el auto al lado de la acera, cogió una pistola de la guantera y se la guardo en sus pantalones, el arma quedo cubierta con su camiseta que era bastante grande y ancha, así que no se notaba, se bajo del auto y camino hacia donde estaban los tres hombre hablando, estaban tan distraídos con su charla que no notaron que rainbow se acercaba, hasta que estuvo al lado de donde ellos estaban, al verla uno de los tipos dijo con tono amenazador:

-Largate de aquí estamos hablando cosas privadas.

Rainbow solo sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

-¿De que cosas privadas hablan?.

El hombre que le hablo por primera vez le respondió mas amenazador que antes:

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, vete de aquí o nos veremos obligados a encargarnos de ti.

Rainbow con sutileza saco su pistola y cuando ellos se dieron cuenta, rainbow disparo dos veces hacia uno de ellos dejándolo muy herido pero vivo, otro de los hombres intento sacar una pistola pero rainbow fue mas rápida y le metió un tiro en la mano y otro en la pierna, haciendo que soltara el arma, el ultimo de los hombres trato de huir, pero ella corrió y lo hizo caer de una patada, tomo su pistola y apuntándolo en la cabeza dijo:

-¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿son acaso una banda?.

El hombre asustado respondió:

somos los blood elegant, la banda mas elegante del mundo.

¿Quien es su líder?. Pregunto rainbow con la pistola aun sobre su cabeza.

-Jamas te lo diré puta, pagaras por lo que has hecho. Respondió el hombre con enojo.

-Dime o te vuelo los sesos. Respondió rainbow mientras apretaba mas el cañón de la pistola sobre su cabeza.

-Esta bien, nuestra líder es rarity, la mujer mas hermosa del planeta. Respondió el hombre con miedo.

Rainbow entonces saco el arma de la cabeza del hombre y le disparo a las piernas y después se fue de ahí rápidamente, se monto en su auto, guardo el arma en la guantera y arranco de ahí lo mas rápido posible,puso rumbo al barrio de san jacinto, no sin antes ver la hora, las 5:55 Pm, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, una vez llego a san jacinto, se hospedo en un motel de mala muerte, estaba muy cansada y apenas se acostó en la cama se quedo dormida, el dia siguiente seria un dia agitado.

 **Aquí mi nueva historia, ojala les guste, ya se que ya había escrito una historia de grand theft auto con mlp, pero realmente quería escribir esta historia, en esta ocasión la historia tendrá lugar solo en ponyville y sus alrededores y con rainbow dash de protagonista, ojala les guste, no se olviden de dejar review que realmente me ayudan a escribir esto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grand theft auto: ponyille**

 **Capitulo 2.**

rainbow se despertaba en la habitación del motel donde había pasado la noche, mientras se desperezaba tomo su teléfono y vio 5 llamadas perdidas de pinkie, rainbow al ver eso marco el numero de pinkie y una vez contesto, pinkie dijo toda alterada:

-rainbow ven al callejón donde nos encontramos ayer y no tardes.

Justo cuando rainbow iba a responder, pinkie tranco la llamada, rainbow puso el teléfono en su bolso y se fue bañar. Una vez bañada rainbow se vistió rápidamente y salio de la habitación, paso por la recepción entrego la llave de la habitación y salio del motel, se subió a su auto y arranco rumbo al callejón que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba, cuando llego estaciono el auto dentro del callejón, al bajar del auto pinkie se acerco de inmediato, se veía enojada y alterada:

-Pero que hiciste ayer, como vas y atacas a los blood elegant, son una banda con mucha influencia, te van matar antes que te des cuenta.

-Si, pero descubrí que los blood elegant son los responsables del asesinato de mis seres queridos y voy a vengarlos cueste lo que cueste. Respondió rainbow con calma.

-¿Como estas tan segura?, pudo ser cualquier otra banda por que no creo que los blood elegant salgan de la ciudad solo para matar a una familia. Respondió pinkie mas tranquila.

-Pinkie, el hombre que asesino a mis seres queridos tenia el mismo estilo de ropa que dicha banda, incluso la mascara era igual. Respondió rainbow con calma.

Ante eso pinkie no supo que responder, hasta que dijo:

-Bueno supongo que puedo ayudarte, ven conmigo te presentare a alguien que puede ayudarte con los blood elegant.

Justo en ese momento, pinkie se dirigió al coche de rainbow, esta hizo lo propio y en menos de un minuto estaban en marcha, no sin antes rainbow decir:

-¿a donde vamos?.

-Al centro de la ciudad, al edificio shian, el edificio de apartamentos mas alto de la ciudad. Respondió pinkie seriamente.

Rainbow se puso en marcha de inmediato hacia el centro, mientras se dirigían para alla, se podía notar como las casas deterioradas de san jacinto daban lugar a edificios de apartamentos y oficinas realmente altos. Realmente todos los edificios altos del centro son muy recientes el mas viejo tiene 10 años, todo esto de la construcción de edificios se hizo con la finalidad de modernizar ponyville, comenzada por el alcalde Antonio smiletto alla por 2002, para esa fecha ponyville era todavía una pequeña ciudad de aproximadamente 50.000 habitantes, hoy en dia la ciudad tiene unos 500.000 habitantes aproximadamente y en crecimiento, ya que se sigue construyendo por la parte oeste de la ciudad una serie de rascacielos tanto de oficinas como de apartamentos, pero todo esto era solo para ocultar la grave crisis económica que vivía el país, tuvieron que pedir mucho dinero prestado para construir esos edificios y hoy en dia siguen pagando esa deuda, la mayoría de los edificios están abandonados y son usados como guarida de delincuentes y almacenes de droga, es decir, lo que seria un símbolo de la modernidad se convirtió en un antro de delincuentes.

Volviendo a la historia, una vez llegaron al edificio que buscaban el shian, que era un edificio de 50 pisos, solo de apartamentos, rainbow estaciono el coche en un estacionamiento cercano y caminaron un poco hasta la torre, no había mucha gente por la calle ya que era domingo en la mañana, una vez estuvieron en el edificio, pinkie se identifico, lo mismo hizo rainbow, se montaron en el ascensor y pinkie pulso el botón del ultimo piso y una vez arriba, pinkie toco la puerta del penthouse 1, le abrió una chica de piel blanca, pelo morado con un flanja rosa, ojos morados y que llevaba un traje morado con una corbata rosa, pinkie al ver a la chica dijo:

-Eh, twilight mi amiga dashie se metió en un problema con los blood elegant buscando venganza, nos dejas pasar para ver si podemos arreglar este problema.

Twilight miro a la chica de pelo multicolor que estaba detrás de pinkie con mirada acusadora, pero luego dijo:

-Vale esta bien, pasen.

En eso twilight se quito de la puerta y dejo que las dos chicas pasasen y una vez pasaron twilight cerro la puerta pero antes miro un momento afuera de su apartamento y luego la cerro. Twilight encontró a los dos chicas sentadas en el sofá de la sala de estar, twilight se sentó en el sillón que estaba al frente de donde se habían sentado ellas, y dijo con un tono de voz autoritario y directo:

-Chica como se te ocurre meterte con los blood elegant, ya se que buscabas venganza, pero no debes dejar que la venganza te guie, te has metido en un problema, pero te ayudare a salir de este problema pero tendrás que trabajar para mi ¿sabes usar un arma?.

-Si se como usar un arma estuve en el ejercito un tiempo pero me echaron por no obedecer ordenes. Respondió rainbow con voz tranquila pero que denotaba cierto nerviosismo.

Twilight se quedo un rato callada antes de decir:

-Bien, mañana te informare de tu primer trabajo.

Después twilight le pidió su numero de teléfono, al dárselo, rainbow se paro dispuesta a irse pero antes la paro twilight diciendo:

-No llames la atención, tratare de calmar la situación con los blood elegant.

Rainbow solo asintió y salio del apartamento con pinkie detrás de ella, Ya en el elevador se pusieron a hablar:

-Dashie si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, tengo una pequeña casa en el barrio de san Juárez, puedes vivir ahí todo el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias pinkie, acepto ya estaba pensando donde dormiría hoy. Respondió rainbow con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que dashie, eres mi amiga desde la escuela y me has ayudado mucho y quiero devolverte todos los favores que me has dado en estos años. Respondió pinkie muy alegre.

Una vez salieron del elevador salieron del edificio y se montaron en el auto de rainbow, pinkie se quedo en san jacinto y cuando se bajaba le dio las llaves de su casa en san Juárez, rainbow volvió a agradecer a su amiga y se dirigió al barrio donde estaba su casa. San juárez era el barrio vecino de san jacinto, barrio hispano igual que san jacinto y controlado por la banda de los smiles, en realidad san juárez no era muy diferente a san jacinto e incluso se puede pensar que son el mismo barrio pero en realidad, san juárez es un barrio con mas presencia mexicana, mientras san jacinto hay muchos mas hispanos de diferentes países latinos, sobretodo venezolanos y colombianos.

Cuando rainbow llego a san juárez encontró sin problemas la casa donde viviría, guardo su coche en el garaje, y entro a la casa, estaba algo sucia y descuidada pero no estaba tan mal, pero vio que las dos habitaciones estaban cerradas con llave y claro ella no tenia las llaves de esas dos habitaciones, por que como le había dicho pinkie mientras iba en el auto la casa la usaban como almacén de droga, pero que ella podía dormir en el sofá-cama del salón, rainbow se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor y se puso a ver un rato la televisión, cuando se aburrió miro la hora, las 3:30 Pm, así que ella salio a caminar un rato por el barrio para relajarse un rato, se llevo su pistola solo por si acaso pasaba algo y salio de casa. Después de un rato de estar caminando recibió un mensaje de texto de twilight que decía:

-Ven rápido a mi apartamento tengo un trabajo urgente para ti.

Después de leer el mensaje, rainbow volvió a la casa y tomo su auto y fue al apartamento de twilight. Una vez estuvo ahí, vio a twilight al frente del edificio que cuando la vio se acerco y se monto en el auto, una vez dentro del auto, twilight dijo:

-Rainbow, tenemos que ir a un almacén de droga que esta siendo atacado en el poligono industrial rapido.

Rainbow arranco rápidamente hacia el polígono industrial de ponyville que quedaba al lado de san jacinto en el noreste de la ciudad, mientras conducía twilight le informaba de la situación:

-Los blood elegant están atacando el almacén de droga de mi banda y hay que ayudar a mi banda y a los smiles en su defensa.

Una vez llegaron al almacén aun continuaba la refriega, pero justo en ese momento llegaron mas blood elegant, twilight se bajo rápidamente con una micro-uzi en su mano derecha, rainbow también se bajo con su pistola en su mano derecha y se unieron al tiroteo, llegaron mas blood elegant y también mas smiles y miembros de la banda de twilight, rainbow disparaba y eliminaba a cuanto enemigo podía antes de agacharse para cubrirse, después de 20 minutos de tiroteo el ultimo blood elegant cayo y los smiles y los de la banda de twilight, pero justo en ese momento un miembro de la banda de twilight salio corriendo del almacén gritando:

-Hay una bomba en el almacén corran.

Todo le hicieron caso y salieron corriendo de ahí, rainbow se subió a su auto junto a twilight y vieron como el almacén volaba por los aires, al disiparse la nube de humo lo que quedaba del almacén eran escombros achicharrados, twilight al ver eso dijo:

-Hijos de puta, mi almacén, es el segundo que me destruyen esos blood elegant del demonio.

Rainbow dejo a twilight en su edificio y se fue a su casa a dormir.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo ojala les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo no olviden dejar review ahora si hasta luego**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grand theft auto: ponyville.**

 **Capitulo 3.**

rainbow se despertaba un poco adolorida por dormir en ese sofá-cama, se estiro un poco para desperezarse, pero justo en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar, rainbow lo cogió y vio que era twilight, contesto de inmediato y twilight le dijo con voz seria:

-ven a san jacinto estoy con pinkie, tengo un trabajo para ti.

Ok, voy para alla. Respondió rainbow aun medio dormida.

Rainbow tranco la llamada y fue a desayunar rápidamente, luego tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió, salio de casa y cogió su coche y se dirigió a san jacinto, parándose de camino en una armería para comprar munición de su pistola y un chaleco antibalas. Cuando llego a san jacinto estaciono su auto cerca del callejón y después fue a reunirse con twilight y pinkie que estaban al lado de un sentinel negro del año 1992, cuando estuvo cerca de ellas, las saludo y dijo con voz calmada:

-¿cual es el trabajo?.

-hay un almacén de droga en el centro que les pertenece a los blood elegant y ya que ellos hicieron explotar ayer uno de nuestros almacenes,vamos a devolverles el golpe. Respondió twilight mostrando un maletín que tenia 30 kilos de C4.

-Ok, pero necesito mejores armas que esta pistola. Respondió rainbow con cierta duda con el plan.

En eso twiight abrió el maletero del sentinel, donde estaba un rifle de asalto AR-15 y varias ak-47, twight dijo con tono de broma:

-Esto te parece suficiente, vámonos.

Rainbow se monto en el asiento del conductor y vio como twilight cerraba el maletero y le entregaba el maletín a pinkie y se subió al auto en el asiento de copiloto, después dos miembros de la banda de pinkie se subieron al auto y rainbow arranco rumbo al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el edificio miselas un edificio de oficinas de diez pisos de altura, pero que por culpa de la crisis financiera quedo abandonado y los blood elegant lo tomaron para usarlo de almacén y fabrica de drogas.

Cuando llegaron al frente del edificio, se pusieron mascaras, sacaron las armas del maletero y con cuidado se acercaron al edificio, donde extrañamente no había nadie vigilando, ya que era la hora del cambio de guardia, aprovechando esa situación entraron al edificio agachados y apuntando con sus armas que tenían silenciador, una vez en el vestíbulo de entrada, eliminaron a cinco guardias que estaban ahí en ese momento, luego de un elevador bajaron cuatro tipos mas que al ver los cadáveres sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en guardia, escondiéndose detrás del escritorio de la recepción, pero rainbow, pinkie y los pandilleros pudieron eliminarlos rápidamente y seguir su camino hasta el centro del edificio donde colocarían la bomba, en el camino encontraron mas guardias, algunos lo eliminaron a otros los esquivaron y llegaron a la parte central del edificio, donde pinkie coloco la bomba y la activo, esta dijo justo después:

-Tenemos cinco minutos para salir de aquí.

Cuando pinkie termino de decir eso, empezaron a correr pero con las armas en guardia en caso de encontrarse con guardias en el camino, se encontraron unos cuantos pero los eliminaron rápidamente y lograron salir del edificio con un minuto y medio de sobra, se subieron al auto y se fueron de ahí,mientras se alejaban veían como la bomba explotaba haciendo que el edificio se derrumbara, después de ver eso se quitaron las mascaras y regresaron a san jacinto rápidamente antes que llegara la policía, una vez estuvieron de vuelta estacionaron el auto en el callejón y twilight se acerco rápidamente y dijo:

-Bien hecho, eso les ensañara a esos blood elegant a no meterse con nosotros.

Justo en ese momento twilight le entrego a rainbow un fajo de billetes con 2500 bits y se fue de ahí, cogió su coche y vio la hora eran las 11:30 Am, cuando vio la hora el estomago de rainbow empezó a gruñir y fue a un restaurante de comida rápida para almorzar, encontrándose un burguer shot a pocas cuadras de donde estaba, así que estaciono su auto y entro al local a comerse una hamburguesa, pidió la suya y se sentó a comer, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta un hombre se subió a su auto y se fue de ahí, unos minutos después el hombre regreso y estaciono justo donde rainbow lo había dejado, y se fue rápidamente ya que rainbow iba saliendo del restaurante, se monto en su auto, puso las llaves y fue a encender el auto, pero justo cuando empezaba a hacer el movimiento para encender el auto, un sonido extrañamente familiar se oyó, rainbow salio rápidamente del auto y se alejo corriendo, justo cuando el auto exploto, la onda expansiva hizo caer a rainbow al piso pero no le hizo mucho daño, se paro un poco aturdida y al mirar donde había estado su auto, solo pudo gritar:

-Hijos de la grandisima puta, mi auto, cabrones pagaran por esto.

Mientras un poco mas lejos el hombre que se había llevado el auto, solo se lamentaba por haber fracasado en su misión, así que saco una pistola de silenciador y dijo en voz alta:

-te he fallado jefa mía.

Después de decir esto se suicido con la pistola, mientras todas las personas que estaban caminando por la calle lo veían con horror y otros tapándole la cara a sus hijos para que no vieran tal espectáculo.

Tres meses después:

después del atentado que sufrió rainbow, ella siguió trabajando para twilight y fue ganando dinero hasta que se compro una casa en la parte este de la ciudad en el barrio de milen shawa, un barrio de clase media y dominado también por los smiles.

Era ya diciembre y el invierno estaba comenzando una capa de 3 cm de nieve cubría las aceras, pero rainbow estaba en su nuevo auto un sentinel blanco del año 1992, y se dirigía a la casa de twilight ya que la había llamado para una misión, al llegar al edificio, subió hasta el ultimo piso y entro al apartamento de twilight, ya que la puerta estaba abierta, se encontró a twilight en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, cuando twilight levanto la cabeza y vio a twilight, dijo con tono alegre:

-Ya llegaste, tardaste bastante.

-Había bastante trafico. Se excuso rainbow algo molesta.

-Si lo se, el trafico de esta ciudad es terrible, pero mejor hablamos de tu misión, un amigo mio viene de liberty city y necesito que lo recojas. Respondió aun de buen humor.

-y ¿por que necesitas que yo lo recoja no tienes a tus hombres para eso?. Pregunto a twilight con desdén.

-Si, pero me temo que los blood elegant trataran de matarlo y necesito de tus habilidades al volante para traerlo aquí sano y salvo. Respondió twilight mucho mas seria.

Rainbow solo asintió con la cabeza y salio del apartamento, bajo por el ascensor y se monto en su auto para ir al aeropuerto que se encontraba en la parte este de la ciudad cerca del barrio donde ella vivía, así que se dirigió para alla enseguida.

Cuando llego, se encontró con un hombre que estaba esperando afuera del aeropuerto, después de una pregunta rápida, supo que era el amigo de twilight, su nombre era Anthony Prince mejor conocido como "gay tony", este era el dueño de los crubes nocturnos maisonette 9 y hercules.

Anthony se subio a su coche y arrancaron rumbo al centro, pero justo en ese momento dos buffalos blancos con morado aparecieron detras del auto, rainbow al verlos acelero el auto lo maximo que podia sin perder el control por el hielo en la calle, rainbow empezo a tratar de perderlos, ya sea guiendo por los callejones o dando vueltas sin tumbo fijo, hasta que en un momento casi llegando al centro uno de los buffalos perdio el control y se estrello con el otro buffalo, dejando ambos autos fuera de servicio, rainbow al ver eso, apuro el paso para llegar rapidamente al centro y una vez ahi dejo a Anthony en el edificio donde vivia twilight, y cuando se iba a ir, bajo twilight y le entrego un sobre con 5000 bits en efectivo, luego rainbow se marcho de ahi, directo a su casa, una vez ahi comio y se puso a ver la tele hasta que se quedo dormida.

 **Ojala le haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente, hasta luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gran theft auto: ponyville.**

 **Capitulo 4.**

el sol se asomaba por el horizonte mientras ponyville se despertaba, la gente salia de su casa para su trabajo, pese a la nieve que cubría las calles, excepto una chica de pelo multicolor que seguía durmiendo hasta que su celular empezó a sonar, lo cual hizo que reaccionara y tomara el teléfono y dijera entre bostezos:

-¿Quien es?.

-Rainbow, soy yo twilight, necesito que vengas a mi apartamento de inmediato, tengo una misión importante que asignarte.

-Ok, voy para alla. Respondió rainbow aun adormilaba.

Después de decir eso, twilight finalizo la llamada y rainbow se levantaba, se preparaba su desayuno para luego bañarse rápidamente y vestirse, para luego salir de su casa y tomar su auto que estaba en el garaje y una vez en el auto se dirigió rumbo al apartamento de twilight, no sin antes pasar por la tienda de armas y comprar munición para su micro-uzi y un chaleco antibalas.

Una vez llego al apartamento de twilight, subió por el ascensor y toco la puerta de twilight, abriéndole casi enseguida, twilight le pidió que se sentara en el sofá de la sala de estar, ella obedeció y se sentó, twilight se sentó al lado suyo en el sofá y empezó a hablar:

-Seré breve, quiero que realices un intercambio de drogas, el lugar es un estacionamiento abandonado en el polígono industrial, quiero que recojas el coche que tiene la droga en el estacionamiento que esta frente al edificio, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?.

-Si, lo haré twilight. Respondió rainbow que aunque tenia sus dudas, lo mejor era responderle afirmativamente a twiight.

-Muy bien vete. Dijo twilight mientras se paraba para abrirle la puerta a rainbow.

Después de salir del apartamento, rainbow bajo y se dirigió al estacionamiento que estaba al frente al edificio y cogió el coche que resulto ser un sultán, del año 92 de color negro, rainbow salio del estacionamiento y se dirigió al polígono industrial que estaba en el norte de la ciudad, gracias al gps pudo encontrar el estacionamiento y entro en el, estaciono justo donde el gps le indicaba, pero justo en ese momento dos buffalos blancos aparecieron y trancaron la única salida del lugar, de los vehículos se bajaron 8 sujetos armados con micro-uzi, ella reacciono rápidamente y se escondió detrás del vehículo, mientras sacaba su arma, ella empezó a disparar, las primeras balas se perdieron en el aire, las siguientes fueron directo al pecho de uno de los tipos, siguió disparando logrando matar a dos sujetos mas, pero se le acabaron las balas, pero justo en ese momento, dos autos aparecieron fuera del estacionamiento y empezaron a disparar a los tipos, una vez estuvieron muertos, vio a pinkie entrar al estacionamiento, mientras decía:

-Rainbow rápido, tenemos que irnos, antes que lleguen mas tipos.

Rainbow se acerco a su amiga y la siguió hasta fuera del estacionamiento y se monto en el auto de chica, que era un savanna modificado, rainbow se monto en el asiento de copiloto y pinkie empezó a conducir, mientras rainbow decía:

-Gracias por salvarme pinkie, ¿pero como sabias que estaría aqui?.

-De nada dashie, pero twilight nos la a jugado y se a aliado con los blood elegant, te iba decir ayer pero se me olvido, pero el punto es que una de exigencias de los blood elegant para la alianza era que twilight tenia que entregarte para que te mataran. Respondió pinkie.

Rainbow se quedo sorprendida por esa revelación y dijo muy enojada:

-¡Esa hija de puta, como se le ocurre aliarse con esos idiotas, la voy a matar!.

-Tranquilizate un poco dashie, ya llegara la hora en que matemos tanto a twilight como a rarity, pero necesitamos ayuda, mi banda no es muy poderosa que digamos. Respondió pinkie tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Entonces que haremos mientras nos preparamos para ese momento. Respondió rainbow aun enojada.

-Tengo una amiga en el pueblo cercano de sweet apple acres que nos puede ayudar. Respondió pinkie.

-Y mi auto, lo deje en el estacionamiento frente al edificio de twilight. Respondió rainbow.

-Es muy peligroso ir para alla, lo mismo ir a tu casa, tenemos que irnos ya de la ciudad. Respondió pinkie tranquila.

No se dijeron nada mas y pinkie siguio conduciendo y salio por la salida sur de la ciudad y tomando la carretera hasta el pequeño pueblo de sweet apple acres, no hablaron mucho en todo el viaje que duro una hora, hasta que por fin llegaron al pueblo. Sweet apple acres era un pequeño pueblo de agricultores situado a pocos kilómetros de ponyville, con una población de 5000 habitantes, era un pueblo bastante sencillo, donde se cultivaban las mejores manzanas de equestria, pero no todo era color de rosa ya que una organización criminal se ocultaba en el pueblo que se dedicaba a la venta de drogas y armas, era la familia apple, una de las familias fundadoras del pueblo hace unos 100 años, la lider actual era granny smith, una anciana que ya rondaba los 80 años pero que seguía siendo la líder sin flaquear en ningún momento.

Al entrar al pueblo, se dirigieron casi de inmediato a una casa en la parte oeste del pueblo, era una mansión bastante asombrosa y cuando llegaron se estacionaron frente a ella, pinkie saco su teléfono y llamo a alguien, hablo un rato con esa persona y luego colgó y esperaron un rato hasta que salio una chica rubia de ojos verdes, vestida con ropas de campesina y con un sombrero de vaquero sobre su cabeza, se acerco al auto y dijo con tono severo:

-Para que me necesitas pinkie, si es para una de tus estúpidas fiestas, ya te he dicho no estoy interesada.

-No es por eso, applejack, te necesitamos. Respondió pinkie tranquilamente.

Entonces empezó a explicar todo lo que había pasado, también le presento a rainbow y después applejack dijo pensativa:

-Te puedo ayudar si me ayudas a mi.

-¿Que necesitas?. Respondió rainbow secamente.

-Quiero que investigues a los animal crazy, se reúnen en everfree town, al este de aquí, nos han estado causando muchos problemas últimamente y necesito que alguien se infiltre en su organización. Respondió applejack seriamente.

-Lo haré. Respondió rainbow seria.

Applejack no dijo mas nada y se fue de ahí, pinkie después puso rumbo a everfree town, en el camino rainbow le pregunto a pinkie:

-¿Quienes son estos animal crazy de los que hablo aquella chica?.

-Son una pandilla de pacientes que se escaparon de un manicomio, todos están locos y segun tengo entendido se dedican a la realización y distribución de peliculas snuff, a la venta de drogas y al vandalismo. Respondió pinkie seriamente.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al pueblo, que era un pequeño pueblo residencial que quedaba al lado del bosque del mismo nombre que el pueblo, la apariencia del pueblo era de una comunidad tranquila y pacifica, nadie pensaría que unos lunáticos vivieran ahí.

Mientras rainbow y pinkie iban por el pueblo en el coche, no notaron nada fuera de lo común, pero cerca de un callejón vieron a un tipo vestido de traje, llevaba una mascara de mono que le cubría toda la cara, pinkie y rainbow se quedaron un rato viendo al hombre, hasta que decidieron seguir su camino, mientras el hombre se les quedo viendo mientras se iban, para luego sacar un teléfono y llamar a alguien.

Mientras pinkie se estaciono frente a un hotel y le dijo a rainbow:

-Sera mejor que descanses, tuviste un dia agitado.

Rainbow se bajo del auto y cuando se iba a despedir de pinkie, esta le entrego unos 2000 bits y se marcho. Rainbow entro en el hotel pidió una habitación y se acostó a dormir de inmediato

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo, ojala les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar review con sus sugerencias y criticas constructivas, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Grand theft auto: ponyville.

Capitulo 5.

Mientras rainbow dormía en su habitación en el hotel, en una mansión casi en las afueras del pueblo varias personas se encontraban hablando, una era una chica de pelo rosa claro, que miraba a sus acompañantes con una mirada maniática, los otros dos eran dos hombres vestidos de traje, pero había alguien más solo que parado en vez de sentado, era un hombre alto vestido con un atuendo de conejo banco y un collar en el cuello con una placa que decía "Ángel".

Unos de los dos tipos, un hombre de pelo marrón con un corte militar, miro a la chica y dijo con seriedad:

-Deberíamos entregar a esa chica a rarity, no hay que tener problemas con ella, no hay suficientes hombres para una guerra contra ella y al mismo tiempo pelear una guerra con los apple.

-No digas tonterías, Maurice, tenemos toda la fuerza para pelear contra ambos, si esa chica es tan importante para ella, ¿por qué no la busca ella?, no le voy a hacer el trabajo sucio. Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa maniática.

-Señora, el tiene razón debemos entregar a la chica, al fin y al cabo ya le avisamos a ella donde está y ya está esperando para que se la llevemos. Respondió el otro hombre que tenía pelo negro con un corte militar.

-¡rarity se puede ir al diablo!, nos haremos con el control de ponyville y nada ni nadie nos detendrán. Respondió la chica mientras le daba un golpe en la mesa.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre si y el de pelo marrón dijo con miedo:

-¿Se ha tomado el medicamento señora?.

-Claro que si, Maurice, digo esto porque estoy segura que nos haremos con el control de ponyville. Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, pero luego siguió hablando. Quiero que traigan a la chica para acá de inmediato, necesito hablar con ella.

Muy bien jefa. Dijo Maurice mientras hacía un saludo militar.

Los dos hombres se pararon de la mesa, se pusieron sus mascaras de animales y salieron de la mansión, mientras la chica besaba al hombre vestido de conejo.

Una vez estuvieron afuera, se montaron en un automóvil rojo oscuro, con Maurice en el asiento del conductor, su acompañante dijo con voz alegre:

-Fluttershy está loca, no puede ser que sea tan imprudente como para enfrentarse a rarity.

-Claro que está loca, pero es inteligente y si dice que podemos tomar el control de ponyville es porque cree que es posible. Respondió Maurice con seriedad.

Salieron del patio de la mansión y se dirigieron al hotel donde se encontraba la chica, al llegar entraron por la puerta, le dieron un fajo de dinero al recepcionista y subieron a su habitación y con ganzúas abrieron la puerta y en silencio caminaron a la cama donde se encontraba la chica, Maurice saco una jeringa y una botellita con sedante, luego de llenar la jeringa le inyecto a la chica con sedante y la metieron en una bolsa y la sacaron de la habitación y la metieron en el maletero del coche y la llevaron rumbo a la mansión de fluttershy.

Al llegar, cargaron a la chica hasta dentro de la mansión, al entrar al salón se encontraron con fluttershy teniendo sexo con el hombre vestido de conejo, al ver eso solo dejaron a la chica en el suelo y salieron de la mansión a esperar que terminara sus cosas.

Pasaron quince minutos y fluttershy salió y les ordeno que entraran, una vez dentro estos pusieron a la chica en el sofá y la dejaron ahí y se dirigieron al comedor, donde estaba ya fluttershy y se sentaron, la chica les dijo con un tono juguetón:

-Se divirtieron con ella ¿verdad?.

-Sola la trajimos para acá, no le hicimos nada. Respondió Maurice con enojo.

-¡Que aburridos son! Déjense llevar, verdad, Maurice o tu Demetrio. Respondió fluttersy con tono aburrido.

-¡No me llames así!, ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Daniel. Respondió el otro hombre con enojo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Maurice lo paro y dijo:

-Señora, solo hacemos lo que nos pidió.

-Si, por supuesto, supongo que no todos se divierten de la misma forma. Respondió fluttershy distraída.

Cuando Maurice y Daniel se dieron cuenta de que fluttershy estaba distraída, se pararon de la mesa y salieron de la mansión, mientras caminaban al auto, Daniel dijo con tono burlón:

-Esta chiflada, no sé cómo puede ser líder de la banda.

-Si, bueno está loca pero es la más cuerda de todos los que se escaparon de aquel manicomio, hace 2 años. Respondió Maurice con seriedad.

-Tienes razón, Maurice. Respondió Daniel con tono burlón.

Después se marcharon de ahí mientras fluttershy miraba por la ventana y mostraba una sonrisa psicópata.

Rainbow Dash se despertaba con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, cuando abrió los ojos y vio que no se encontraba en su habitación de hotel, sino en un salón grande y bien decorado, esta se paró de inmediato del sofá donde estaba y se dispuso a irse, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta para marcharse oyó una voz detrás de ella que le decía:

-Te vas tan pronto. Rainbow volteo y vio a la chica que había hablado y luego esta siguió hablando. Necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Respondió rainbow con algo de miedo en su voz.

-Tranquila no te voy a hacer nada, solo quiero hablar. Dijo la chica con voz amable.

Rainbow un poco dudosa, acompaño a la chica de vuelta al salón y se sentaron en el sillón y rainbow dijo con tono enojado:

-¿Quien eres tú? Y ¿por qué estoy aquí?.

-Soy fluttershy líder de los animal crazy y te traje aquí, porque me entere por ahí que tienes problemas con rarity, yo quiero quedarme con su negocio en ponyville. Respondió la chica con amabilidad.

Rainbow dash, se quedo pensando un rato antes de decir:

-Y ¿que me ofreces?.

-La oportunidad de matarla, además tendrás mucho poder en la ciudad. Respondió fluttershy con una sonrisa maníaca.

-Está bien, te ayudare. Respondió rainbow con una sonrisa, que quito poco después y dijo con severidad. Pero, si me traicionas serás tú la que va a morir.

Fluttershy solo se quedo sonriendo de forma maniática para luego decir:

-bien, acompáñame te voy a encargar tu primera misión.

Rainbow siguió a fluttershy hasta el garaje de la mansión y esta tomo un infernus amarillo del garaje y rainbow se subió de copiloto y fluttershy arranco el auto y salieron de los terrenos de la mansión, en ese momento rainbow pregunto con duda:

-¿Que tengo que hacer?.

-Vamos a a un intercambio con la banda de twilight. Respondió fluttershy para sorpresa de rainbow.

-Pero ellos me traicionaron y me entregaron a rarity. Respondió rainbow con enojo.

En ese momento fluttershy señalo la parte trasera del asiento y rainbow se fijo, ahí había una mascara de mono y una ak-47.

-Ponte la máscara para que no te reconozcan. Dijo fluttershy seria.

Rainbow hizo caso y se puso la máscara y unos minutos después, llegaron al lugar del intercambio, un viejo almacén, donde había una furgoneta de color morado, con hombres de traje alrededor del, todos portaban micro-uzi, fluttershy aparco el auto cerca de los hombres y saco un maletín que estaba debajo del asiento y rainbow tomo la ak-47 y la munición y se bajo del auto.

Fluttershy se acerco a los tipos y le entrego el maletín y estos le entregaron una bolsa de deporte, Fluttershy regreso al auto junto a rainbow y se fue de ahí rápidamente.

Los tipos al abrir el maletín con el dinero que les había entregado la chica, se dieron cuenta que era dinero falso, muy enojados se montaron en sus autos y empezaron a perseguir el infernus de Fluttershy.

Rainbow al percatarse que los miembros de la banda de Twilight los perseguían, esta saco el ak-47 por la ventanilla y empezó a disparar a los autos que los perseguían, mientras Fluttershy trataba de perderlos, una vez pudieron encargarse de sus perseguidores, fluttershy condujo de vuelta a su mansión y una vez ahí, Rainbow dijo molesta:

-¿Por qué nos atacaron esos tipos?.

-Porque les di dinero falso. Respondio Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

Rainbow no contesto, Fluttershy luego le entrego unos 5000 bits a Rainbow y esta se marcho de la mansión, rumbo al hotel donde se había hospedado, pago la habitación y se acostó en la cama, quedándose dormida de inmediato.

 **Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo nos leemos en el siguiente.**


End file.
